


火车上的那个男人

by Xmuseum



Series: Charles and Erik: Man on the Train 火车情缘 [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Assault, Cute, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Big Dorkface, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marijuana, Poor Charles, Scott is a douche, Workplace Violence
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmuseum/pseuds/Xmuseum
Summary: Charles在一家医院的急诊部当护士，他在下班回家的火车上遇到了Erik Lehnsherr 医生，后者显然对Charles很感兴趣。Charles有着自己的原则——他不跟医生约会，从不，绝不。但他在Erik面前摇了他的屁股，这可能是打破原则的开始……





	1. 火车初遇

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Man on the Train](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477219) by [Sophia_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bee/pseuds/Sophia_Bee). 



> 原作者注：我把对Cherik和医疗题材的热爱结合在了一起，让我们看看会擦出什么火花。

“你知道，这不是在拍实习医生格蕾”，Charles边翻着手上那本已经看了二十分钟的书边说道，无视对方从登上火车起就肆无忌惮地盯着自己的目光。那个男人穿着和Charles一样的刷手服*，他可能以为俩人会像电视剧里演的一样在药品柜上搞起来……Charles还是决定跟他讲明，“也不是急诊室的故事，或者护士当家，甚至不是波城杏话*。”

那个男人挑了挑眉毛，被Charles最后举的那个例子逗笑了。至少他还有点幽默感。“波城杏话？那确实还挺让人怀念的，”他说道。Charles注意到他言语间带点口音但那不足以分辨出他来自哪里，Charles选择继续看书，而那个男人也继续盯着他看。

“而且我也不会跟你上床来满足你关于性感男护士的幻想”，Charles说道，再一次打破沉默。他没把书放下但也没真的在读，他只是盯着书上的字，一字一句地说，“我很专业，我的工作也是，护士不是性幻想的对象。”

“我又没问你什么，”男人温和的声音里带了点笑意。Charles这才放下书，迎上那双灰绿色的眼睛，对方显然因为他的这个举动感到愉快，耸耸肩说道“好吧，可能我想”。

Charles脸红了。

“听着，我刚值完班，累得要死，”Charles说道。真是手忙脚乱的一天，三场车祸事故，一个大小便失禁的醉汉还有几个孩子把呕吐物弄到了他的鞋上。“而且我从不跟实习生约会，一直如此。”

那个男人有些惊讶，“为什么你会觉得我是实习生？我可能是别的什么，也许我是个护士。”

“那你忘了戴标有红十字的护士帽了，”Charles淘气地说道，那个男人也笑了。

“不，说真的，你猜我是医生仅仅因为我是个男人吗…”

Charles翻了个白眼，指向男人胸前，然后又举起书读了起来，好像他们的对话已经结束了，“胸牌”，好像一切都显而易见，事实也的确如此。

“噢。”

如果你在忙碌的医院工作就不难养成这样的习惯——你会对胸牌很敏感，因为多半时候你都不能确定自己在跟谁说话或者他们所属什么科室，也判断不出他们是理疗师还是内科医生。那身蓝色的刷手服再明显不过了，而Charles第一次放下书的时候就留意到他的胸牌了。

“Lehnsherr医生”，Charles说到，“顺带一提，好多护士都觉得你很可爱，她们常在休息室讨论你。”

“噢！”

“今天之后我怀疑她们会沮丧的，如果我告诉她们你对女人并不感兴趣的话。”

“谁说我不感兴趣了，”Lehnsherr医生说道，努力抑制住上扬的嘴角。Charles再次把手里的书放下，给他一个“鬼才信你”的眼神，“你已经盯着我看半小时了。”

那个男人大笑着伸出手，“Erik，”他介绍道。Charles被他温暖的手掌紧紧握住，“你真的不跟医生约会吗？”

Charles同样有力地回握住，“Charles。还有，我的确不跟医生约会。”

“那太遗憾了，”Erik低声说，“因为医生们也会在休息室讨论你有多可爱呢。”

现在轮到Charles大笑了，“你们根本没有休息室的好吗”。

“那也许只有我在电梯里的时候对着你的屁股浮想联翩。”

Charles脸又红了，哦天哪，这个男人又风趣又火辣，真是个危险的综合体。

“所以，”Erik说道，向Charles靠近一些，脸上笑容更甚，“想试试吗？”

Charles咽了咽口水，虽然现在自己一身汗臭还又累又饿，但如果眼前这个男人邀他去火车上的洗手间里来一发他也不会拒绝，他究竟有什么毛病。如果他出于原则不跟同事约会，那为什么他会觉得和同事搞上却没关系。Charles把一只手指放进嘴里，咬着指甲，Erik坐在对面看着他舔了舔嘴唇。 

“试试什么？”Charles问道，声音比他想象的更加扭捏，他很快意识到把手指放嘴里的时候这么做真的很不合时宜，看上去就像在调情，所以他把手放回了膝盖上，瞪大眼睛看着对方。不久前他还沉浸于读膝上这本书，直到被面前这个男人粗鲁地打断。

“打破你的原则，和医生约会。”

“不，”Charles坚定地回绝，他绝不跟医生约会，即使迷人有如Erik也没法让他动摇。

“为什么不？”

“那会很糟，”Charles说道，“等哪天我们相看两厌，我却还得跟你一起工作，而你可能会像个讨人厌的婊子，故意不给我提供需要的羟考酮*”。

“我永远不会像个讨人厌的婊子，”Erik快速说道，脸上又露出了笑容，“但也许会是个直率的混蛋。”

这回轮到Charles笑了，“所以你看这就是我们的问题，我不能让那种事发生，那会让我没法好好工作。”

“好吧，既然我们已经‘分手’了，”Erik笑着说道，“我想我可能不太走运。”

Charles也笑了，他喜欢眼前这个不按常理出牌的男人。

“我想也是。”

火车减速驶入站台，Charles俯身拿他的背包，起身看到Erik正盯着他看。

“很高兴认识你，Lehnsherr医生”，“谢谢你让我回家的旅途没那么无聊”。

“也许我们还会再见的，”Erik说，“嗯……”

“……Xavier，”Charles补充道。

Charles看见Erik听到他姓氏的时候眨了下眼，他已经准备好那套说辞了——是的，就是那个Xavier家族，捐助了大笔财产还有个Xavier专项研究基金那个。对，他是急诊室的护士。不，他不是在施舍，他非常热爱他的工作……让Charles意外的是Erik什么都没说，Charles松了口气，终于不用初次见面就跟人一遍又一遍地介绍自己的家族了。

“好吧，有缘再见，Xavier护士。”

“当然，”Charles说道，然后下了火车。对不起，Erik Lehnsherr医生，我们可能不会再见了。他很确定那个男人还在盯着他的屁股看，但在理智阻止他这么做之前身体就先不害臊地加大了扭动幅度，他咬住嘴唇不让自己笑出声，毕竟在火车站一个人傻笑个不停会让周围人以为他精神有问题。

 

他家离车站不远，这也是为什么他在市中心医院而不是西彻斯特郡医院的急诊室工作，后者几乎就是个城郊俱乐部，住在车站附近也不用每天开车了。Sharon在听说他的打算后很失望，但Sharon还自以为掩饰得很好。Charles走在回家的路上，冷风让他不禁打起了寒颤。刚到家门口他就迫不及待地踢松鞋子，把钥匙插进锁孔推开了门，晚餐的香气扑面而来。空气里混着洋葱、大蒜的味道，闻起来好像还有咖喱，是Raven。他脸上绽出一个大大的笑容，喊着“我回来啦”，边快步走上楼梯来到厨房，准备给他妹妹讲讲刚才火车上遇到的那个男人。

“你不会相信我在火车上遇到了一个同样刚从医院下班的男人，他还……”

Charles声音渐渐低了下去因为他走进厨房发现他亲爱的妹妹正站在厨房中间，手里拿了个汤匙，一脸恶作剧地看着他，而她那一头蓝发更是乍眼。她还伸着舌头，像个没礼貌的四岁小孩。Charles被眼前的画面惊到忘记刚才要说什么。

“Raven！”

“你是想说我的头发吗？”她有些得意，“我知道上周它还是紫色的但我想之后有个特殊的场合和我的蓝发更配。”

“RAVEN！”Charles再次喊道，“你对自己的舌头做了什么？”

她笑笑，“哦，那个啊？就是打了个舌环而已啊……Hank很喜欢它，他说这让……”

“不！”Charles及时制止，“你知道我的原则，我不想听你聊你的性生活，一点也不想。”

“老天啊，Charles你总是有那么多原则。”

“你能把它拿下来吗？”Charles问道。

“那得等它完全愈合。”

“能赶在Sharon的派对之前吗？确定？”

“她会原谅的，毕竟那也称不上是个派对，不过是一年一度用来奚落你的罢了，就因为你没听她的成为一名医生反而当了护士。如果我也得参加，凭什么要我去遵守那些该死的宴会礼仪……”

Raven说得没错。在Charles告诉Sharon自己要回学校学习如何当一名护士之前她完全不关心那些饱受疾病和穷困之苦的人，她问他一个生物学学位还不够吗，也建议过他要不就当个医生来提升家族声誉。但这些都被Charles拒绝了，他只想当个护士，他还告诉Sharon帮助他人是他一直以来的心愿，而当护士正是他想做的。面对Charles的反叛，Sharon选择消极抵抗来表达不满，她成了Charles所在医院有史以来最慷慨的资助者，这让Charles在医院的处境很尴尬。同时，Charles也得忍受着在无数场合被Sharon介绍为“本以为能成出色医生，却只当了护士”的那个儿子。

据Raven所说这也是Xavier专项研究基金得以成立的原因。Sharon每年都会在别墅里举办盛大晚宴，邀请那些得到研究项目资助的人。来宾需正装出席，Charles和Raven也不例外，而Raven把这当作自己的大型秀场，每年都穿的“衣不惊人誓不休”。Charles之前猜她今年会把头发染成金棕色，戴上头巾，穿一身连体裤，那一定震撼全场。这回她打了个舌环，虽然Sharon很可能因为喝的太醉注意不到，但他还是感谢Raven为了帮自己分散她的注意而作出的努力。

“我明天要跟Hank去美甲店，一起去吗？Hank打算把指甲也涂成蓝的和我相配，他还找了一件超棒的灰蓝色复古小西服穿。”

“你能不能控制一下你自己？”

Raven咧嘴笑笑，舔了下手里拿着的汤匙，接着又把它放回炉子上的锅里，Charles一脸嫌弃。

“所以？”Raven说道，“美甲店见？Sharon下午六点派车去接我们。”

“我得工作，”Charles打开冰箱拿出瓶啤酒，“抱歉。”

“呵，”Raven瞪圆眼睛，“愚蠢的工作”。

“但我爱这个愚蠢的工作。我可不像某人靠坑蒙拐骗让妈妈支持自己的艺术事业。”

Raven气极，继续瞪着他说道，“你知道，我有两个展览要开幕了，你得带上同伴一起来。”

这回轮到Charles瞪着Raven了，她再清楚不过自己有多久没跟人约会过了，自从夏天那时候他向Scott求婚而对方却表示俩人最好还是只做朋友……总之不堪回首……

Charles和Raven一起吃了她在厨艺课上学会的摩洛哥炖菜；Charles催Raven早点回去，跟Hank来一发或者怎样，Raven还借机调侃说以为Charles不关心自己的性生活，既然他先挑起的话题不如再给点指导意见；Charles抱抱她，告诉她自己爱她，她是天赐的礼物。送走Raven，爬上床，想着火车上遇到的那个男人进入了梦乡……

 

第二天睁眼又是忙碌不堪的一天：急诊部人挤人，有车祸受伤的，还有遭遇醉酒家暴的，而后者却拒绝起诉……Charles每天都要面对这些来自人性的冲击，大多数时候他都能不被负面情绪影响，但今天他感到有些喘不上气，悲伤快要把他压垮了。Raven总说他那超强的同理心对他来说是幸也是不幸，尤其是当他一天中目睹了无数悲剧后回到家，一头栽进沙发独自垂泪的时候，而这样的日子周而复始。

Charles最不想面对的还是Sharon办的那个该死的宴会，但他知道自己不能不去。大多数时候Sharon都投身于她的宠物事业没空管他，一旦Sharon关注起自己的生活，还是听她的话奉命行事的好，这个宴会显然就是自己忤逆她心意的后果。

Charles上班间隙收到不少Raven发来的Hank美甲照片，看的他忍俊不禁。还好晚上Raven也去，有她在起码自己能保持理智不至于喝个烂醉。既然Sharon要派车送他们，那也不用考虑宴会结束再开车返程的事了。

他又坐上回家的那趟火车了，只是这次火车上没有Erik医生。事实上他一整天都没看到Erik医生，这倒不是说他一直在四处张望寻找那个有着灰绿色眼睛的高个男人，他才不会那么做呢。Charles安慰自己起码这下能好好看书了，试着让那丝失望从心底散去。

他到家之后把鞋脱在门口，走到浴室，把西服从柜子里拿出来，幸好上周没忘拿去干洗。Charles把西装套在身上试了试，观察起镜子里的自己，头发长长了不少，看上去有点邋遢，疲惫的眼睛里有些血丝。他叹了口气，只要再坚持一个晚上，一个晚上之后他就能回归自己的生活了。

门铃响了，Charles去开门，看到Raven站在门外——她什么时候来他家还按过门铃？Charles定睛一看，不禁倒吸一口气，“我的老天啊，Raven，你到底穿的是什么？？？”

Raven身上穿的肉色小礼服非常修身，和她的肤色融为一体，你得仔细看才能确定她不是什么也没穿；她用一条精美的头巾裹住头发，这让她看起来像个银翼杀手；而她的指甲和鞋子都是亮蓝色的，Hank站在她身后，高高瘦瘦，穿的是之前说的那件灰蓝色燕尾服，他们站一起非常乍眼，而且惨不忍睹，或者说是乍眼得惨不忍睹。

“至少你采纳我有关头巾的建议了，”Charles小声咕哝。

 

和往常一样，去宴会的途中Raven坐在Hank和Charles中间，笑称他们是自己的助理，尽管Charles对此嗤之以鼻。她和Hank点了支烟，烟气飘到Charles周围，他伸手挥了挥，思忖着等会儿到了喝一杯。

他们到的时候宴会厅已经人很多了，Raven拉着Hank的手要带他去自己小时候住的屋子看看，还说Charles给了她一些绝妙的口交建议。Charles对此表示出强烈不满，无论是Raven说的谎，还是她为了和Hank在旧屋里来场刺激的性爱而把自己晾在这里。 

他向吧台走去，默默给自己倒数，想着Sharon还要多久才能找到自己，然后被她拖去开始新一轮的“游街示众”——就因为她那本该当医生的儿子却当了护士。

Charles要了一杯金汤力，向酒保报以一笑，后者有着一头金发和健康的肤色，也微笑着回应他。也许他也想看看Charles童年住过的卧室……Charles意识到有人向他靠近坐在了他旁边，但坐的有点太近了，近到Charles想扭头告诉他不管他是谁，请和自己保持点距离。他不自在地往旁边挪了挪打算离开这，猜那人很可能是Sharon乡村俱乐部里讨人厌的朋友，而Charles眼下还不想应付他们中的任何一个。Charles身体突然僵住了，因为身旁坐的离他很近的那个人正俯身在他耳边吹着热气，低声说道，“我愿意付钱再看你摇一次屁股。” 那声音低沉又熟悉，还带点不易察觉的口音……

我 的 天。Charles下半身起反应了。

“CHARLES!”几乎是同时有个声音从房间那头传来，是Sharon。

Charles扭头认出试图侵入他的私人空间的正是几天前在火车上遇到的那个男人——Erik Lehnsherr医生，而他当时还不害臊地朝他扭屁股……Charles脸上勉强挤出一个微笑，内心却在狂飙“你为什么会出现在这里？？感谢上帝幸好当时我们没在火车洗手间里来一发不然现在会更更更尴尬……”

Sharon手里拿了杯威士忌饮料，显然这不是她今晚喝的第一杯，她揽住Charles的胳膊把他拉到自己面前。“我想你已经见过Erik了，Erik Lehnsherr医生，他获得了今年的Xavier专项研究基金。”

面对Erik再次向自己伸来的手Charles感到不知所措，他的手还是跟之前一样温暖有力，握手的瞬间指尖轻轻划过自己手腕内侧的肌肤，似乎有些什么发生了微妙的改变……Charles有些恍神。

“很高兴认识你，Charles”，Erik一脸狡黠地笑着。

Charles不知道说些什么好，此刻他好像失去了言语的能力。

 

＊刷手服（scrubs），通常为蓝色短袖，医护人员上下班路上一套，进手术室再换一套。  
＊波城杏话（St. Elsewhere），1982-1988年NBC播出的医疗剧。  
＊羟考酮（oxycodone），一种适用于中、重度疼痛治疗的管制类麻醉药。


	2. 宴会重逢

Erik绝对是个屁股狂热分子，因为在接下来的四十五分钟时间里他跟Sharon与各路人打招呼的同时也不忘在一旁跟Charles赞美他的屁股，比如那在西裤勾勒下多么诱人之类的。Charles握紧手中那杯金汤力，想着自己究竟做错什么了要忍受这种折磨。

Sharon向每一个参加宴会的朋友介绍他们，Charles也从Sharon口中了解到不少关于Erik的事。他是名优秀的医生，也是疼痛科专家。他生于德国，曾在法国工作，现在又来到这里，他的足迹遍及欧洲……哦难怪他的口音该死的性感……幸运的是他刚到这就接受了Xavier专项基金研究员的职位。

Charles同样忍受着来自Sharon的间接挖苦，Erik杰出且充满才气，而Charles只是个护士。当Sharon差不多第十遍这么说的时候，他已经连白眼都懒得翻了，Erik却在此时礼貌地打断了她。“Charles可不只是个护士，”Erik缓缓开口说道，Sharon也被他口音里极富魅力的欧洲腔所俘获，“让我告诉你们几天前发生过什么。”

Charles睁大眼睛一脸惶恐，在那次火车初遇之前他和Erik没有任何工作上的交集，他只是偶尔经过急诊室的时候瞟过几眼，听过几次休息室的护士八卦那个新来的医生。Erik他妈的究竟在说什么？

Erik要讲的发生在Charles身上的故事和一个被送去急诊的十六岁男孩有关……Charles把身体往后挪了挪，在确保只有Erik看得到的地方一个劲儿跟他对口型“你到底在做什么”“快他妈的闭嘴”，但Erik只是瞥了一眼然后就选择性无视了他。

“……那个孩子已经昏迷一个小时了，医护人员都在奋力抢救他……”

Charles愣住了，Erik说的是真的，只不过那是去年发生的事，当时他还没来医院。如果Erik知道这事只能是他向别人打听到的……如果他向别人打听过自己，那一定是在火车上遇到之前，因为他今天没去医院……如果他向别人打听过自己……

“如果继续昏迷下去这个年仅十六岁的孩子很可能会脑死亡，这个时候是Charles及时做了最正确的急救措施。你们要是当时也在场就好了，一切都在Charles指挥下有条不紊地进行着，准备药剂、检查脉搏、持续不断地按压胸腔……”

Charles发现周围站着的人都在专心听Erik讲这个故事，甚至听的有些入迷，其中看起来最惊讶的要数Sharon了。Charles心底对他萌生出几分感激。

“他们之后给那个孩子插上管子、送进重症监护病房，最终成功挽救了他的生命。如果当时没有Charles结果可能会完全不同，”Erik继续说道，“十六岁，昏迷近两小时，却没有任何脑部损伤和病情恶化。所以，Sharon，原谅我不能同意你刚才所说，Charles不只是个护士，他的工作很困难但他却做的非常好，甚至说他是全医院最好的也毫不为过。”

在场的每一个人听毕都很惊讶，Charles在接下来的整个夜晚都免于被Sharon嘲弄，而这一切都归功于Erik。Charles在人群中找到他的身影，冲他笑笑，投去一个感激的目光。

“谢谢，”当他们终于有机会独处时Charles对Erik说道，轻轻抚了下他的手臂。

“谢谢你的朋友Angel，”Erik说道，“是她告诉我的。”

“Angel？”Charles暗下决心有机会一定要报复她跟Erik出卖自己这事，比如下次轮到他负责的时候给她安排一大堆工作。

“所以……你现在改主意了吗？”

Charles眨眨眼睛，“什么主意？”

“跟医生约会。我是说……我是研究员，而你只说不跟实习生约会……我还是疼痛科专家……所以也不存在我会故意不给你提供羟考酮的问题，绝对不会。” 

Charles翻个白眼，“原则就是原则，Lehnsherr医生，”他这么说着，身体却下意识向Erik靠近了些，笑着抬头看这个比他高出不少的男人——显然除了刚才那句话，他身体正出于本能地在调情——危险！Charles，这很危险——“我不跟医生约会。”

“但你刚才又摇了你的屁股。”

“我有点失控。”

“我喜欢失控的你。”

“噢，求你，怎样才肯放弃？”

尽管Charles喜欢他这样，但自己不能这么做，俩人不会有什么结果，他有充分的理由不跟医生约会。

“那……”Erik换了个话题，“你母亲知道你是gay吗？”

Charles闻言看了眼Sharon，后者此时正在跟一个参议员还有一个企业家热聊，她现在的状态让Charles不禁怀疑宴会结束的时候她甚至会醉到跳上桌子热舞。

“她知道，”Charles说道，“我十三岁生日那年让她给我买Ewan McGregor和Jonathan Rhys Myers主演的电影光碟，我喜欢看他们搞在一起，你知道的，天鹅绒金矿*，那超辣。”Erik挑起眉毛，Charles想也许有钱人家的小孩总会要求些稀奇古怪的生日礼物，“Sharon完全洞察了一切。”

“所以我约你她也不会介意啰？”Erik问道。

“噢不，她还会非常兴奋的。” 

Sharon对他和Scott的悲剧也负有一定责任。Scott家境优渥，本人也是Hamptons首屈一指的医生，英俊而富有魅力，床上功夫也一流。Sharon曾暂时原谅了Charles做护士的选择，只因那至少意味着他能有个好归宿，比如说医生，因此他的恋情立刻得到了Sharon首肯。相反，Raven很不待见Scott，只在聚会上见过一次面Raven就认定他是个烂人，而Charles值得更好的。和Scott分手之后，Sharon和他一样伤心，不，可能比他还伤心。而这也是为什么Charles下定决心不跟医生约会，世界上哪家医院的都一样。

“可惜，我不跟医生约会，”Charles提醒Erik，“所以Sharon也不得不接受现实了。”Erik听到这笑了笑。

这时Raven回来了，头巾早就不知去向，Hank跟在她身后，边走边系着西装领口的几粒扣子，两人看起来十分淫乱……她走近Charles，大概想讲几句玩笑话什么的，但显然Erik更吸引她的注意力。

“不赖嘛，”她说着，上下打量着Erik。Charles深深叹气，Erik看起来倒是没被她吓到。

“我妹妹，”他有些抱歉地说道。“Raven，这是Erik Lehnsherr医生。Erik，这是Raven和她的男朋友Hank。”

Erik向Raven伸出手，Raven握住，一脸受宠若惊的样子。哦得了吧，他的妹妹永远这么夸张。Charles想找个地方藏起来，或者再去弄杯酒喝。他不知道该自顾自地走开就这么让Erik落入他妹妹的“魔爪”，还是再喝杯金汤力把自己灌醉麻木着面对这一切。

Xavier的宴会自然少不了音乐助兴，就在这时有群乐手走上大厅那头的舞台，落座，奏起爵士乐。Raven咧嘴笑笑，拖上Erik和Hank就去舞池那边跳舞了。Charles终于松了口气，既然Erik这个致命危险的人物不在，他也可以溜到吧台角落再喝杯酒了，于是径直穿过人群向吧台走去。

而Erik就像在Charles身上装了定位仪，没过多久又回到他身边，自顾自地继续刚才的对话，好像那段对话永远没有结束。

“所以，如果Sharon完全知晓一切……”Erik说着，像刚才Raven打量他那样上上下下打量着Charles。Charles能感觉到脸颊两侧温度攀升，自信满满的Erik也性感得让他几乎没法呼吸。天哪，他多希望Erik是个水管工、咖啡师或者别的什么，总之别是和Charles在同家医院工作的医生。如果Erik不干医生这行，他可能现在就会跳到Erik身上，把他衣服剥得一干二净然后用力吸他，就在吧台这，谁管其他人怎么想……

显然Erik也是这么想的，因为当他低头看着Charles再打算开口的时候声音暗哑，他清了清喉咙，继续说道，“既然Sharon知晓一切，那你跟我跳舞也没关系啰？”

上帝啊，这真是个灾难，Charles自顾自想着。完完全全的灾难，除非他能说服Sharon她儿子和一个英俊的德国医生跳舞只是酒精让她产生的幻觉，但Sharon还不至于这么迟钝。此时Erik的手轻轻放在Charles的背上，手掌散发的热度好像快要把他灼伤……他是发过誓再也不跟医生约会，但他说过不跟医生跳舞吗？很好，Charles·语义学满分·Xavier。

“我…我想应该……没关系，”Charles小声说道，话刚出口他就后悔了，但还是不想阻止即将发生的事……Erik轻揽着他，优雅地在人群中起舞，Charles靠着他，手臂攀上他的脖子，大口呼吸着Erik身上的味道……自己他妈的究竟在干什么？不知不觉一曲间他已经被这个男人引到了舞池角落……

“所以……我真的不能约你吗？”Erik低声絮语。

“还没有人拒绝过你吧？”Charles说道，仍紧跟着舞步，“真的不行，Lehnsherr医生。”

“那……我能操你吗？”

当Charles听清Erik说了些什么差点没忍住叫出声，他真想立刻拉着Erik去自己曾住过的那间卧室，让他开拓自己，填满自己……光想到这些他的呼吸就变得急促起来，为了掩饰他扭头看向别处……是的，他想被Erik操，想被他一直操到礼拜天，想让Erik把自己操到连路也走不了，那一定棒呆了。但Charles还是得说“不”，他也搞不懂自己，他不想只在今晚和Erik打一炮，但如果遵守Charles的原则，他们就只能是那种关系，这太荒谬了。

“不，操我也不行，”Charles说到，希望发涩的声音不要出卖自己。

“你真是个谜，Charles Xavier，但我喜欢。”

“你也真是执着，Lehnsherr医生，”Charles笑着回道，抬头望着他的脸。

“Lehnsherr家族都很执着，对感情更是一根筋，我改变不了天性，但也许能打破你的规则。”

“也许吧，”Charles喃喃道，仍在努力忍住不去挑逗眼前这个男人，“但也许不会。”

一曲终了，两人分开。Charles四处张望担心Sharon看到了刚才那一幕——她的儿子和Xavier专项研究基金获得者在舞池里耳磨厮鬓……而她正跟几个来自东欧的伯爵夫人打招呼，看上去完全没留意到舞池那边发生了什么。

Raven再次向他们走来，说她打算和Hank去外面抽支烟，Charles随即表示他们可以等下一起走。今年的宴会总算是熬过去了，至少还没去年的一半糟，或者比这还要好。

Charles向Erik伸出手，“今晚真的很棒，”Charles由衷说道，“谢谢你让我这个每年最难熬的夜晚变得有趣多了，有缘再见。”Erik回想起两人第一次相遇时他也对Charles说了一样的话，有缘再见。

这时Sharon也过来了，手里又拿了一杯威士忌饮料。她把胳膊搭上Erik肩膀，对Charles说道，“亲爱的，你为什么不带Erik一程，让他跟你们一起回去呢？”

Charles眯了眯眼睛，他在想他的母亲喝醉的样子是不是装出来的，他还怀疑刚才舞池的那一幕其实早被她尽收眼底，不知道她又在盘算些什么。Charles刚想拒绝说Erik还想在附近多逛逛，Raven和Hank就大笑着从外面回来，恰到好处地阻止了他想开口说的话。Raven搭上Erik另一边肩膀，高声附和，“这主意真是太棒了！我都饿了。”

“Raven，”Sharon瞪着她说道，“你能不把大麻带到这来吗？”

“抱歉，老妈。”

Sharon顺了顺气，跟Erik道晚安，暗示他将度过一个难忘的夜晚，警告地瞪了眼Raven，然后就晃晃悠悠地继续回到宴会上去了。

“叮咚——坏女巫已死，”Raven唱道。

“我妹妹一喝醉烦人程度就翻倍，”Charles抱歉着说。

“Hank！”Raven迫切地喊着，醉得穿着高跟鞋连站都站不稳，“给我们拿点酒去！我们路上喝！”Hank闻言松开一直支撑在Raven腰上的手，她忽然失去重心差点跌到Erik身上。

“哦真的，Charles，他太辣了……”

“RAVEN!”

Erik被俩人逗笑了。

“我很乐意跟你们一起，”Erik笑着采纳了Sharon刚才那个提议。

返程的路途并没有Sharon想的那么有趣，Raven抱怨够了烦人的老妈之后就累的瘫在Hank身上，含糊咕哝些自己好累之类的话。Charles看到Hank低头看着Raven，他那涂了蓝色指甲油的手指轻轻拢着她的头发……Charles想他一定很爱自己的妹妹，也是时候让Hank而不是自己占据Raven的生活了，虽然他早就想过这些但还是有点难过。

“他俩很可爱，”Erik评价道，凝视着靠在自己身旁的Charles，林肯汽车后座坐四个人还是有点太挤了。Charles喜欢Erik有力的肩膀，然后又设法把这个想法从脑子里驱逐出去。他有自己的原则，他有自己的界限，他不会为了身边这个温暖英俊还非常好闻的男人就打破规则的，绝对不会。

Charles干脆把头枕在了Erik肩上。

“所以，”在车驶上高速路的时候Erik开口说道，“根据你的原则，我不能约你，我也不能操你，但我喜欢你，这该怎么办？”

Charles耸耸肩，好问题。这是自从他和Scott分手的那个夏天以来度过的最美好的一个夜晚，倒不是说在那之后他没试着跟其他人相处，但要么只是炮友关系要么约会得很不愉快，在这之前没人比Erik更让他倾心。他应该告诉Erik这题无解，但他说不出口，于是他找到了一个解决办法，虽然那非常愚蠢——当然，他下火车的时候明知他看着自己还故意扭屁股也很蠢。

“我们可以做朋友，”Charles说道。朋友。看足球喝啤酒聊各自约会对象……噢不，只是看足球喝啤酒的那种朋友，尽管Charles讨厌足球。

“朋友……”Erik沉吟着，“那就做朋友吧。”

 

*天鹅绒金矿（Velvet Goldmine），由托德·海因斯执导，伊万·麦克格雷格、乔纳森·莱斯-迈勒斯、克里斯蒂安·贝尔主演的剧情片，于1998年在英国上映，尺度极大（男男，群p等）。


	3. 展览开幕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik糟透了，Charles差点就要拒绝他了。Raven和Hank超棒，他们应该结婚。

Charles感觉要被工作和Sharon压垮了，宴会之后他休息了几天让自己恢复常态——读书，慢跑，在运动中放空自己……还有想Erik，好吧，那本不该是他日常生活的一部分，但他为什么会对一个不可能的人念念不忘呢？

Raven和Hank来他家做客，Raven几天见不到Charles就想他到不行。俩人抱着桶爆米花窝在沙发上，Charles坐在一旁的软坐垫椅上，百无聊赖地听Hank讲他最新的研究构想，心想Raven还真是给自己找了个相当健谈的geek，不仅健谈脚也大。眼前这两人都没穿袜子，把脚搭在沙发边上，涂着华丽丽的蓝色指甲油的脚趾就这么一览无余。Charles想着等他跟Raven单独在一起的时候定要就此评论一番，要知道脚大那儿也大，不知道这算不算打破了自己的原则，不跟自己妹妹讨论她的性生活。

当Hank聊到基因变种研究的时候Raven实在忍不住叹口气打断了他，“你会来参加开幕式的，对吗？”Raven看向Charles问道，言语间充满不确定。

Charles不知道自己做过什么会让Raven这么想，“我什么时候缺席过？”答案当然是没有！Raven满意地哼了哼。Charles会永远陪着她，但她还是担心哪天连Charles也不管自己了，这都怪Sharon陪伴他们的时间太少。“Sharon要去参加狗狗博览会估计不会来。”

Charles闻言叹了口气，果不其然，他们的生活在宴会之后又回到了原轨，Sharon还是对兄妹俩不管不顾。Raven似乎用离经叛道跟世界宣战，但Charles知道这对她造成的影响远比她自以为的还要深。他希望Hank也能明白这一点，Raven远比她看起来更加脆弱。

“Raven，”Charles跟哄小孩似的说道，“无论发生什么我都不会缺席的。”Raven终于放心地笑了，那一刻Charles恍惚在她脸上看到了小时候的她，那个脆弱无助的小女孩。

“那，”Raven试着打破眼下有点怪异的气氛，又恢复了平时调侃Charles的样子，“你会带约会对象来吗？”

“Raven！你知道我没有约会对象。”

Raven皱眉，Charles都能猜到她接下来要说什么，“我讨厌你之前约会的那个烂人，他把你伤得那么深。”

那不全都是Scott的错。Charles考虑过重新开始，但总是失望而归，找到一个能让他忘记Scott的人太难了。有时他甚至觉得比起追回Scott这个人，自己只是想找个人陪伴罢了，如果两人不能长久那伤心又是在所难免的。他不想重蹈覆辙，所以还是不约会更简单些。

“你跟他分手已经快一年半了。”

“我知道。”

“那个Dr. Yummy Pants怎么样？我看他之前一直盯着你的屁股，好像那是宴会上最美味的一道开胃菜。”

Charles翻了个白眼，天啊那个男人还能把自己的趣味表现的更明显点么，Erik Lehnsherr的字典里永远没有低调两个字。

“他是个医生，Raven。你知道的，如果我要跟谁约会，那个人绝不会是医生。”

“噢——”Raven气的哼了两声，又重新倒下靠在Hank身上。“你真是不可理喻。”她又抬头微笑看着Hank，“亲爱的我们走吧，回家还有事等着我们做呢……”Hank脸瞬间就红了。Charles翻个白眼，俩人电光火石间快要把自己闪瞎了。

“这一次就听你妹妹的吧，”Hank走之前不忘说道，似是为了掩饰自己脸上的羞赧之色。倒是你快把她娶走吧，Charles也想说。

Charles觉得Erik答应“做朋友”不过是他的缓兵之计，因为当他结束休假回到医院的第一天，听完报告出来就看到Erik正在门口等他，手里拿了杯咖啡。Charles心想自己真该好好教训一下这个男人，但他不但没这么做，还接过咖啡微笑表示感谢。他人真是太好了。

“休息的怎么样？”Erik大步跟在Charles后面问道，他正要去看望今天的第一个患者。“我好几天都没看见你了，虽然这期间你的屁股让我自渎时多了不少素材……”

我的老天啊，他到底在说什么？Charles差点没把嘴里的咖啡一口喷出来，朋友才不会跟彼此聊这个。他狠狠瞪着Erik，后者显然对自己的话产生的效果非常满意。

“没有患者找你面诊吗？没有实习生要你带吗？跟着我在急诊室里闲逛也是你的工作职责之一？”

“当然是，”Erik低声说道。Charles翻个白眼，眼下这个情形多半又是拜Sharon所赐，果然Erik接着翻出来自他母亲大人的邮件指示——让Charles带着Erik好好参观一下急诊部。他想着下次一定要记得告诉Sharon医院不是她家开的，她没资格让自己当义务引导员，养好她的狗就行了，少管自己的生活。

Charles穿过走廊，Erik还跟在他旁边，Charles尽可能表现的冷漠而不友好。

“我应该给你带点早饭的，”Erik说道，把喝完的空咖啡杯投进附近的垃圾桶里，“只喝咖啡怎么行。”

“我吃过早饭了，”Charles没好气地说，努力不去闻他的味道。为什么眼前这个男人穿着刷手服也能这么好闻？

“好吧，既然你已经吃过早饭，那只能哪天在我家再做给你吃了。” 

Charles在走廊停下，转身直勾勾地看着Erik，Erik也同样看着他，忍着笑，他喜欢Charles每次被调戏之后的反应。

“朋友，Erik，朋友。你懂吗，足球，啤酒，朋友。”

Erik一脸茫然地看着他，“足球跟这有关系吗？还有如果你知道哪儿的德国啤酒最正宗，我很乐意带你去一探究竟，顺便把你灌醉看你还是不是只想跟我当朋友。”

Charles气得挠头，也不知道他何德何能让这个又烦人、又固执还性感爆棚的男人对自己穷追不舍。Charles希望自己能不那么喜欢他，因为他必须阻止这一切但他做不到。

“快走，”Charles说道，“去写你那堆处方，或者做些疼痛科医生该做的事，我只知道你现在让我很头疼。”

“我希望是好的那种头疼，但如果你需要任何帮助来缓解痛苦，我有些好主意，还不用吃药哦……”

噢，他又来了。

Charles装作没听见转身走远。

接下来又是忙碌不堪的一天，一个患者接着一个患者，他都怀疑自己能不能撑到下班——上一次他有这种感觉还是遇到Erik那天，他在火车上累到连书都看不进去。他又不由自主地想到Erik了，诱人的精壮的英俊的Erik，他妹妹口中的Dr. Yummy Pants。他确实看起来很可口(yummy)，即使穿着刷手服也依然如此。Charles想无论自己有些什么原则，这次恐怕都难逃一劫。

Charles又轮了两天班，每天Erik都拿着咖啡来这报到。他向一脸了然的Angel解释说俩人只是朋友，收获了她的白眼还有几句西班牙语吐槽。Charles选择无视她，这也是他这些天来最常做的事了。

周六Raven的展览就要开幕了，Charles发现自己并不是很想去，但他能到场对Raven来说意义非凡，所以他不仅要盛装出席，还要花时间跟Raven那些搞艺术的朋友聊聊，尽可能装作感兴趣的样子以表现诚意。对Charles来说进行一些轻松的对话并不容易，他的工作每天都跟些肮脏丑陋的事物打交道，除此以外别的都让他提不起兴趣。相比之下他更喜欢独处，或者和同事散散步。

那天Charles睡了个懒觉，醒来之后出门跑了几圈步，回来换上简单的白T恤牛仔裤，又套上他的羊毛外套和围巾，坐火车前往市中心参加展览开幕式。

等他到的时候派对正进行到高潮，到场的人很多，他们边吃些迷你蛋饼、蒜烤面包之类的小食边谈论着什么，手拿红酒聊着近期看过的展览和那些他们或欣赏或嫌恶的作品。室外很冷，但屋内人头攒动，灯火通明，气氛热烈。

Charles为自己的妹妹感到骄傲，她还那么年轻就在艺术界小有名气，虽然自己总笑话她要靠Xavier家族的财产度日，但她的天赋绝对毋庸置疑。Charles在美术馆里独自逛着，在人流中穿梭，伸着脖子去看Raven那些雕塑作品，虽然有些他之前就见过——这些作品值得展览出来让更多人看到。他又看到Raven在展厅一角跟一群人讲着些什么，Hank在一旁揽着她的肩膀，他那配合Raven染的一头蓝发把Charles逗笑了。如果他俩结婚，他保证那不会是个白色婚礼，

Raven也看到他，停下讲话，挥手招呼Charles过去。他费了点力气才挤出人群来到自己妹妹身边。

“这是我的哥哥！”Raven大声介绍道，“我的灵感之源。”

“哈，”Charles轻笑，他这个妹妹啊。

Raven暂时离开她的那些听众，Hank跟在后面，挽着她的手臂。“这有个人等着见你，”她说着，把Charles拉到展厅的另一头。

Charles叹口气，“最好不是又给我安排了什么，你知道我不……”当他看清Raven拉着自己去见的人是谁，声音渐渐低了下去。那人正站在Raven的几件雕塑作品前仔细打量，满眼疑惑，Charles没忍住笑了，显然俩人对艺术都一样是一窍不通。那正是Dr. Yummy Pants本人，永远那么讨人厌的Erik Lehnsherr。

“RAVEN！”Charles压着声音问道，“你搞什么鬼？”

“他就这么来了呗，”Raven解释道，睁大眼睛一脸无辜。如果她的‘就这么来了’指的是‘她从Sharon那要到Erik的电话号码，给他发短信，暗示他也许他想来参加展览开幕式然后再和Charles共度夜晚时光’，那他确实是‘就这么来了’。

“Charles！”Erik转身看到他立马露出微笑，声音里也是藏不住的开心。Charles希望自己能遁地消失，他落入Raven的陷阱了，她明知自己不会赶Erik走的，他俩整晚都会在一起。

“有朋友陪着你，真好，”Raven说着拍拍他的肩膀。在Charles生活里无孔不入的宝贝妹妹这下倒是一句都不多嘴跑得挺快，留下他和Erik俩人面面相觑。

“嗯……”Erik率先开口，“你妹妹很机灵。”

“她是个烦人精！”Charles还在气头上，Raven明知他的原则还给他安排了这场约会，这甚至不能称作约会，因为他们是朋友关系，只是俩人做朋友做的都不太好罢了……所以他们到底在这干什么？

“她这些作品……呃……很有趣。”

Charles笑笑，放松了些，“别担心，大多数时候我也搞不懂她在做什么，但人们喜欢她的作品，今晚可能就有不少会被买走。人人都想拥有Raven Darkholme的大作。”

“不是Xavier？”Erik注意到Raven不同于他的姓氏。

“她是六岁那年被领养来的，所以沿用了自己的姓氏，”Charles解释道，“我不认为她在乎Xavier名号下的光环，她只是喜欢做她自己。”这是他为Raven作的最好的注解。

“我想我得喝点什么，”Erik笑着对Charles说道，露出满满两排牙，那让他看起来有点怪异但也是真的很开心，他看到自己有这么开心吗？Charles的心停跳了一拍。“来点红酒吗？”

“好啊，”Charles回应道，一扫刚才的怒气，现在的他除了跟Erik逛展览别的什么都不想做。Charles正欣赏Raven另一个雕塑作品的时候，Erik就拿了两杯红酒回来，一杯给Charles。两人边品红酒边看展览，间或交换些感想，直到Erik问他想不想离开这。

“噢，当然。”

“一起去吃点东西？”Erik问道。

共进晚餐实在太像是一场约会了，但Charles不知道眼下这还是否要紧，之前喝进肚的红酒冲昏了他的头脑。他想吃点东西，他也享受跟Erik在一起，那为什么不能俩人一起吃点东西呢。

“我知道个地方，离这不远，”Charles说道。Erik看上去有些惊讶于他会这么快接受，但也没再说什么，只是点头表示着赞同。

他们跟Raven道别，Raven一把抱住二人——她一喝醉就总是这么过分热情。她兀自微笑着，甚感满意。

俩人走着去La Spiga，Erik让Charles挽着自己的时候他也没犹豫太多，他到底怎么回事？Erik身上似乎有种魔力让他总是想靠近，最后整个人都贴在Erik身旁。他对Erik说这是自己最喜欢的餐厅，这里的菜都非常美味。他没说的是，他和Scott原来也常来这里。Charles不想提到Scott还有自己被伤透了心的往事，他只想要当下这一刻，和Erik在一起，其他的什么都别想破坏。

Charles还是没能如愿。他和Erik落座没多久，当Erik拿起面包蘸着料碟，而他正看着那宽大的手掌和纤长的手指臆想出神的时候，一个熟悉的声音打破了这一切。Charles闭上眼睛想假装什么都没有发生，拜托，这不是真的。他屏住呼吸，心口隐隐作痛。为什么偏偏是在今晚。

“好久不见，Charles。”

Charles还是没敢抬头看，虽然他知道那是谁，认识那个声音，感受得到他身体散发出的温度。桌子那头的Erik也在看他，他看看Charles的脸又看看站在桌旁的那个男人，最后把目光落在两人身上。Erik忽然越过桌子抓住他的手，非常用力地紧握着，Charles十分感激这最后一根稻草。

“亲爱的，”Erik低语，Charles瞳孔放大，意识到了Erik在做什么。机智如他，Charles真想因为这个一把将他拉到桌子这边吻他，“向你朋友介绍一下？”

Charles深呼吸，抬头看着那双眼睛，那张棱角分明的脸，面前这个男人目光锁定自己，眼神中竟然还带了几分嫉妒。

是Scott。

“这是Erik Lehnsherr医生，”Charles介绍道，努力止住声音里的颤抖。被Erik紧握着让他感觉仿佛整个房间都在向自己倾斜，声音也镇定了许多，“这是Scott Summers医生。”

“很高兴见到你，”Erik冷静地开口说道，松开Charles的手，向Scott 伸去，而后者有些发怔。两个男人就这么直直地看着对方，Charles站在中间。这一刻他宁愿自己死了算了，死都比现在好。


	4. 餐厅修罗场

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott是个白痴，Erik棒呆了而且保护欲爆棚，Charles需要再多一点空间。

天啊，是Scott。

Charles没法思考也没法呼吸。他在那之后就再没见过Scott了。那晚他精心准备了玫瑰花还安排了乐队表演，而Scott 面对他的求婚却没表现出任何惊喜、开心或是什么好的情绪，他始终看起来兴致不高。从Charles手拿戒指单膝跪地那刻起，他就隐隐感觉两人可能不会有个完美结局。当Scott说到两人追求的东西不同，他更觉得自己像个傻瓜，一个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。自己错过了什么吗？自己又做错了什么呢？

Scott此时正站在Charles和Erik这桌旁边，目光落在两人交错的手上，Erik十指相扣地紧紧握住Charles的手。Scott还在直愣愣地看着他们，一时失语。在把自己伤的那么深之后居然还敢摆出那副嫉妒的表情，Charles真想狠狠揍他一拳，可惜自己是个和平主义者。但是，要是他继续表现出那该死的占有欲，Charles就要放弃自己的和平主张了——明明他才是那个最该从这消失的人。

他其实有好多话想对Scott说。他想告诉Scott他没资格站在这盯着自己好像自己还属于他的一样，是他搞砸那段关系让两人没能走下去的。但Charles还是选择保持沉默，他迎上Scott的目光，怕他一旦开口自己也会忍不住说出憋在心里的话，或者直接哭出来。

Erik的眼里喷着怒火，目光快要把Scott刺穿了，Charles的手也因为被他握得太紧而有些痛，但Charles庆幸至少还有个支点支撑着这个快要支离破碎的自己。

是什么让Charles决定带Erik来这家餐厅呢？这原本是过去他和Scott的“据点”，无数个夜晚他们在此共进晚餐。他不知道自己为什么还会回到这里，可能他以为那段回忆对Scott来说也很痛苦，所以认定不会在这遇到他。看来Scott舍得放弃自己却不舍得放弃La Spiga，这也让Charles更加愤怒。

“Scott……嗯……”Erik沉吟着打破了沉默，声音十分困惑。他抬头看了看那个男人，后者皱起眉头，五官拧作一团。Erik又扭头看向Charles，“亲爱的，你怎么从来没提过他，”语气自然得让人没法不信服。世界欠Erik一座奥斯卡。

“一个老朋友罢了，”Charles努力吐出一句完整的话，感觉此刻浑身都躁动不安，只希望一切能快点结束。

“……Summers医生，”Erik俏皮道，“你一定不是什么值得提起的名字，毕竟六个月来Charles从没说过有关你的事。”

Erik这个撒谎精。一个迷人正义又英俊的撒谎精。Charles嘴角止不住地上扬。

“我可能是忘了，”Charles说道，声音显然比之前更有底气了。他冲Erik微笑，虽然故事是假的但他脸上的笑容绝对是发自内心的——只是出于感激。

“好吧……”Scott有点受伤地说道，看上去有些失望。如果是一年半之前Scott这么在乎自己就好了，可惜一切都变了。那个时候的Scott不在乎自己跟谁吃饭，跟谁牵手，等失去才懂得珍惜，晚了，现在这只让他感到愤怒。 

“很高兴见到你，Charles，”他的前男友言不由衷地说道，然后就转身离去了。在历经一年半之后，他和Scott也终于彻底结束了。

Charles长吁一口气，他都没意识到刚才一直屏住了呼吸。好像只一瞬间全部力气都被抽走了，而他甚至惊讶于自己还能好好坐在这。Erik紧握住他的手，刚要松开却被Charles更紧地回握住，不让他再放开自己。他此刻需要这个，需要Erik的触碰。他颤抖着，感觉自己在四分五裂的边缘，而Erik握紧自己的手让他幸免于难。Charles看着他，想到自己经历和失去的那些泪水盈上眼眶，而Erik也一改往日的诙谐戏谑，眼里带着无限的同情温暖还有别的什么同样看着他。Charles感觉自己胸口收紧。

他们就那么保持着姿势不动，Erik紧握着他的手，两人四目相对，在旁人看来他们完全是对深陷爱河的眷侣。Charles确实陷进去了。他几乎就要动摇原则打算让时间治愈一切，但Scott的出现又把痛苦的回忆带到他面前，痛楚真切的就好像Scott拒绝自己还是刚刚发生的事。

“所以，”就在他以为两人会永远沉默下去的时候Erik终于开口了，“那就是你不跟医生约会的原因。”

Charles发出些不知是笑还是抽泣的声音，他点点头，感觉双颊潮湿。该死，他可不希望Scott仍对自己影响至此。

“我本以为会跟他结婚，”Charles平静地说道。

“哦，Charles，”Erik轻声说，声音里满是温柔和关切，“你不需要告诉我，我们可以下次再谈这个，或者永远不再提起这件事……”

“不，”Charles打断道，“我要告诉你，我想让你知道。”

他想让Erik知道为什么自己看到Scott会如此失态，想让他知道为什么自己要砌起心墙拒人于千里之外。出于某种原因，他想把一切都告诉眼前这个男人，也许他把那些说出来自己也就真的放下Scott了。

“我之前以为自己明白什么是爱，”Charles开口道，“至少我是这么以为的，直到我遇到Scott。他是那么完美英俊魅力十足，我对他完全着迷了，五个月之后我向他求婚，他拒绝了我。”

Charles讲的只是简化版，但这已经足够让人绝望了，完整的版本几乎能将他摧毁，所以他打算只把它留在心底。他也没法对Erik讲那个更长的版本，那些火热的夜晚，他怎样把身与心全部交付给Scott，他怎样一遍又一遍地承诺他是自己的唯一，却没发现Scott从没回应过他。他感觉自己完全被利用了而且蠢透了。

“我是个白痴，”Charles说道，比起跟Erik讲更像是自言自语，“我怎么会没发现我们追求的东西根本不一样，我已经计划好了我们的余生而他只是想要一场夏日艳遇。”

“你，Charles Xavier，”Erik坚定地说道，仍紧握着他的手，“你才不是白痴。不顾一切地爱一个人一点都不傻，那叫勇敢。Scott Summers还有他那张我想揍扁的脸才是真的白痴。他不知道你有多好，那是他的损失。”

Charles眨眨眼睛，眼里泛着泪光，终于笑了。

“谢谢你Erik，”Charles轻声说道，“你想把Scott揍扁是我听过最动人的话了。”

他说的都是真的。

见到Scott之后两人都不怎么饿了，他们让服务生把餐食打包然后离开La Spiga，慢慢向火车站走去。一路两人站的很近却始终保持着那么点距离，Erik似是陷入沉思而Charles还是感到止不住的难过。他发现他只是在和Scott分开之后封闭自我给心竖起高墙，他从没承认过Scott也一并带走了他对未来的期望和畅想。他更从未像现在这样释放过自己的情绪，一旦释放，悲伤立刻决堤。

他们到火车站台，Charles和Erik道别，为今晚的事感到抱歉，那本该是个愉快的夜晚却变成这样。当他刚要开口说‘我很抱歉’的时候，Erik就用手指压上了Charles的嘴唇阻止他这么说。这太糟了，因为在任何其他情况下Charles都愿意含住他的手指再用最下流的方式吸他，而现在他只是任Erik用手指短暂地蹭下自己的嘴唇……

“不，”Erik柔声说道，他知道Charles要说什么，“不用道歉。这是很长时间以来我度过的最棒的一个夜晚，别对我道歉，那才是真的毁了它，我可不接受。”

Charles噗嗤一笑。目睹自己在众目睽睽之下精神崩溃成了他最棒的夜晚？为什么Erik没逃开这个疯狂的自己，唯一的解释大概就是他同样是个疯子。

“Charles我是认真的，”Erik的语气不容置疑，“我想不出还有什么地方可去，我很高兴能陪着你，我也很遗憾你经历过的那些痛苦但你不是一个人，我……我只是很高兴此刻陪在你的身边。”

眼前这个男人怎么能说的都刚好是他需要听到的话？在流出更多眼泪之前Charles用力眨了眨眼睛。他有太多话想说，但他只能说出一句“我要上火车了”。

“是我们，”Erik纠正道，“记得吗，我和你是同一个方向。”

Charles笑了，他当然记得，那个火车上的男人，Erik，他的Erik，不然他是从哪儿来的呢？

他们找到座位并肩坐下，Charles钻进Erik怀里，把头靠在他宽阔的肩膀上，而Erik伸出手臂紧紧环绕着他。Charles默许他把自己搂得更近，不然自己就要离Erik远远的，而他讨厌那样。时间仿佛凝固了，窗外的月光洒进车厢里。

“我还是觉得你不跟医生约会的原则不够明智，他只是个例，”Erik贴近Charles耳朵轻声说道。

“嗯……”Charles沉吟着，被安全感和舒适感包围的他不想再继续这个话题了。

Erik沉默了一会，直到火车准备出发，“我跟他不一样，你知道的。”Charles还处在一种出神的状态，半睡半醒间他轻轻抬头凝视着Erik，后者脸上带着恳求的神色。Charles知道接下来会发生什么。天啊，拜托，Erik，Charles默默祈求，不是现在，他现在不能这样做。

“我知道，”Charles缓缓说道。这是事实。与Erik相识短短几天里他对自己表现出的关心比Scott过去全部给予的还要多。Erik与Scott是极与极般的存在。

“那，你会重新考虑吗？”

Charles闭上眼睛，他对自己接下来做的决定感到生理上的痛苦，他不想这么做，但他不能任由事态再这么发展下去了。

“我不能，”Charles似是下着决心，“哦Erik，我想但我不能。”他睁开眼睛，看见面前这个男人手足无措面露痛楚，接着他说了比这还糟十倍的话。“我需要一些空间。我知道你对我的感觉，但我很害怕，我需要时间和空间把这些都理清楚。”

Erik脸上亦悲亦愤，Charles能感觉到他的拳头攥紧又松开，似乎想一拳打在墙上，但他没有喊叫没有争辩也没有试图劝说Charles改变心意。他只是就那么看着Charles，极力控制着，嘴唇抿成一条线，“好吧。”就这么短短两个字，让Charles感觉自己此刻得到了救赎。他做得没错，Erik说的也没错，他不是Scott，他甚至不同于Charles知晓的任何一个人。

“谢谢你，”Charles轻声说道，他是真心的。他愿意为了感谢Erik做任何事，尤其包括，放他走。

火车渐渐减速，Charles到站了。虽然他很想再在Erik身边依偎一会儿但他知道自己不能。他站起身，低头看到Erik悲伤的脸上眉头紧锁，这一刻他多想收回刚才说的那些话，但还是没这么做。他只是俯身在Erik脸颊轻轻印上一个吻，多讽刺啊，他们这一吻竟就是吻别。


	5. 意外事件

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik给了Charles他要的空间。Charles度过了糟糕的一天，一切都改变了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：本章会出现武力袭击。文中出现的医学相关内容都是真实的，基于我和身边一些医护工作者的亲身经历。在美国，护理业的工作场所暴力发生率高居第二。护士面对袭击几成常态，而这也给她们身心带来了巨大伤害。

Charles永远不会忘记那天，一切都在那天分崩离析。

距离他和Erik灾难般的晚餐已经过去一个礼拜了，Erik确实像他承诺的那样给了Charles充足的空间。Erik不再出现在他的生活里了，会议结束后再也没有Dr. Yummy Pants拿着咖啡在门口等他，再也没有人能穿着刷手服也那么好闻，再也没人拿荤段子跟自己开玩笑。

在Erik接连“缺席”了几天之后Angel私下问他，“所以你和Lehnsherr医生分手了？” 

“我们就从来没在一起过！”Charles纠正道，瞪了她一眼。

“行吧。对了，记得给4号床抽血。他要做血常规和生化七项，医生处方里写了。”

Charles叹口气，他本打算去吃午饭但现在又有事干了，他还得去大楼的另一头取药。妈的。Charles捏捏鼻梁，现在的他只想坐下休息会儿。他叹着气往供药室走去，走廊里留下他的脚步声。

那晚之后Charles一连工作了很多天，他没精力想些别的，家里也总是冷冷清清。急诊部的工作本身就很忙碌他最近又总在加班，压力双倍，这也意味着他没法跟自己妹妹一起吃晚餐了。Raven在他冰箱里放了些希腊馅饼，发短信告诉他自己很担心他。Hank也给他发了短信说很想他，这很诡异但也有点可爱。Raven还打电话告诉他不可能永远躲着Erik，Charles要证明她是错的。

他不是没见到过Erik，事实上他的眼神始终像磁石一样被Erik吸引。每当Erik走进急诊室他都会盯着看；每当Erik去病房查房，他都会不由自主“路过”特需病房；每当Erik去护士站放处方，Angel都得戳他肋骨提醒他别再看了。Erik从未对上他的目光，就好像Charles只是医院里一个再普通不过的人。因为这些种种Charles常常感到疲惫并且心烦意乱，之后他回想是不是这些导致了接下来发生的事。

Charles拉开4号床隔帘，看到一名身材魁梧的男性伸展着身体睡着了。他有些头疼，想尽快完成工作所以走到病床边轻轻拍了拍患者肩膀。他之后常常自问，是不是他当时拍的力度有些重，如果能再轻些是不是结果就会不同。

“Jones先生，”Charles叫道，患者忽然睁开眼睛坐了起来。Charles往后跳了一步，接下来的一切都很模糊。

病人正在输些普通的生理盐水或抗生素，这倒不是重点。重点是输液袋挂在输液架上，而输液架和病床相连。Jones先生跳下病床，Charles步步后退，同时伸出一只手防御，身体发麻，心跳加速。病人忽然拔下输液针头，转身拿起病床后的输液架，用力挥动着，好几次都差点打到他。Charles感觉眼前的空气都被输液架，或者说‘武器’，搅动着。他嘴唇发干，混乱中后退的步伐都显得缓慢，直到发现自己已经退到了隔帘处，再往后就是隔壁病床——万幸隔壁没有人。患者再次举起输液架，Charles终于想起呼叫大声喊着“求救！灰色警报*！”病人继续挥舞，Charles被病床限制住活动范围，他听见走廊里的人互相呼喊着‘灰色警报’，接着有些脚步声向自己靠近。

Angel把头伸进4号床区域大喊，“这到底是怎么回事？”男人被突如其来的声音吓到，立马把输液架又指向Angel。Charles趁机把隔帘拉到一边爬到病床的另一侧，把病床推得远些。那个病人现在看见什么攻击什么，墙壁还有护士站周围的鱼缸都未能幸免。Charles看见人们跑进房间里锁上门或者躲在桌子底下，楼道里的人奔走叫嚷着。这时安保终于到了，一同到的还有手拿抑制剂的精神科护士。有人打了报警电话，还来了一名警察，患者继续试图袭击每个接近他的人。Charles始终蜷缩在病床后面，虽然已经安全了但他还是止不住地颤抖。

“Charles！”Angel喊着他的名字跑到他身边，“你还好吗？有没有受伤？”Charles摇摇头，身体仍在不受控制地颤抖。Charles努力深呼吸，试图冷静下来。

病人很快就被稳定住了，在六名安保人员陪同下他被带到一间独立病房，路上他还在拼命反抗大声咒骂靠近的人。该死。大多数时候Charles都热爱他的工作，但那是之前，在他差点被输液架袭击、蜷缩着被Angel搀扶到休息室、坐在椅子上仍在颤抖的现在，他的热爱可能少了那么一点点。Angel接了杯水递给他，Charles感激地接过小口啜饮着，直到身体渐渐平静下来。

“要我帮你给谁打个电话吗？”Angel问道，他摇摇头。他能打给谁呢，Raven会被吓坏的，而Sharon只会说他当初就应该选择在西彻斯特的医院工作。

“我想我回家就好，”Charles说道，Angel随即表示会转告排班人员做些临时调整。Charles紧握住她的手，他此刻需要远离这一切。

他打车到家，在经历了这样的一天之后他没法独自坐火车。当他终于到家门口，身体颤抖到连踢掉鞋子都很勉强。Charles走上楼，脱掉身上的刷手服，换上舒适的运动裤和旧T恤，煮一壶开水准备沏茶，然后坐在客厅的沙发上，他终于感到安全了。

天啊。这一天简直太糟了。

Charles告诉自己明天就好了，身体的颤动不过是肾上腺素反应，没什么大不了,但还是很庆幸明天不用上班因为他真的很想在家休息一天。电水壶叮咚一声响，Charles起身打算去拿杯子沏茶，这时忽然听见有人在楼下砸门。可能是Raven，或许Angel后来还是给她打了电话。他不想让妹妹担心于是用力揉了揉眼睛下楼，手微颤着打开门打算告诉她自己没事，却发现站在门口的并不是Raven。

是Erik。

天哪。

他就站在那，双臂垂着，面色苍白又憔悴，一动不动地盯着自己。Charles心想他一定刚从什么地方赶来，因为他还穿着长长的白大褂而通常他会把它留在办公室，衣服口袋也是鼓鼓的，似乎还装着便签和说明书。他呼吸急促，胸口上下起伏，好像是跑着来的。总之，他看起来一团糟。

“Erik，我……”Charles开口，但他还没来得及说些什么Erik就迈进玄关，用脚带上门，一把将Charles拉进怀里，紧紧地抱着他。他的嘴唇蹭着Charles的头发，一遍遍念着“你没事”。这对Charles来说太超过了。靠在Erik胸膛，被他双臂环绕，Charles感到心中有些东西被打破了，心墙也彻底崩塌，他不禁呜咽出声。他很害怕，自己差点命丧黄泉，输液架离他的头只有几厘米远，非常非常接近……Charles又抑制不住地颤抖起来。

Erik把他拉开一些，凝视他的脸，接着俯身动情地吻着他。Charles也不顾一切地用力回吻着，想要感受到除了恐惧之外的东西。Erik又把他拉开，噢求你，Charles抱怨着因为此刻他不想被打断，一秒都不行。他试图继续刚才那个吻却被Erik用一只手抵住阻止了。“我当时正在开会，”Erik说道，“我不知道发生了什么，等我出去听到有人说急诊室一名护士被患者袭击了，我很担心你，跑到急诊室Angel告诉我遇袭的就是你。天啊Charles ，你有可能在意外中受伤甚至丧命，而我可能再也见不到你。我能想到的一切就是立刻来到你的身边，看看你还好不好。”

Charles打算先不去想他是怎么知道自己家地址的，如果他问，Erik会说在自己失去理智大喊要立刻见到他的时候Angel帮了大忙。此刻Charles大脑一片空白，他只能注意到Erik的嘴唇，想象它覆在自己唇上的触感……他身体前倾，即使Erik身型占优这次也没能把他拉开。Charles张嘴探出舌尖，吮吸着他的嘴唇，直到Erik呻吟出声紧紧抱住他，两人都硬的有些发疼。“操我，”Charles在接吻间隙碎语，“我想让你操我，又快又狠地操我……”边喘息着吻得更深。

“如你所愿，”Erik嘶吼道，他不停地亲吻着Charles，同时把手探到Charles运动裤腰间解开带子。Charles惊觉他们要再不从楼梯上起来到卧室里去，Erik就要在这通往厨房的楼梯上操他了，而且只靠唾液没有任何润滑措施，他事后一定会为此后悔。Charles试图传达给Erik这一点，简单的句子此时也只能含糊听清“润滑，安全套，卧室”几个词……他们花了不少时间走到卧室，因为Erik一直搂着Charles的背细细密密地吻着他，就好像吻他和呼吸一样是维持生命的必需。Charles对此没有异议，因为那感觉实在太他妈棒了。接吻间隙Charles脱掉上衣和半褪的长裤，只着一条内裤，阴茎半勃，前端渗出的前液打湿了内裤一小块布料。

“你太迷人了，”当他们终于走进卧室Erik絮语道，他的衣服都还好好穿在身上，但这不要紧……Charles拉开床头柜，拿出润滑剂和安全套丢给Erik，然后兀自脱掉身上的内裤，趴在床上扩张着自己，双腿还垂在地板上，挺起屁股，以一种请求的姿态邀请着Erik的老二。Erik动作停了下来，Charles扭头看他，他居然丧心病狂地端详起自己的屁股来。他绝对是个屁股狂热分子。Erik用一只手揉捏着他一侧的软肉，近乎虔诚，Charles嘤咛出声，回头瞪着他听到他小声低呼完美。

“哦我的老天，操我！”Charles几乎是喊了出来，再也受不了Erik那该死的屁股情结了，他把脸埋进被子里倒吸一口气，Erik微凉的手指在他后穴周围打转，磨蹭着等待他的允许……他已经完全准备好自己了。Erik先插进一根手指，以一种轻柔得出奇的力道划着圈，然后是加进第二根手指……他开合着手指不断拓深，天啊，Charles真想求他快些进来。Erik把手指退出去，虽然Charles还能容纳更多，但他现在只想Erik用那根老二狠狠地操他。他向后送着腰，含糊发出些啜泣乞求声，接着听到Erik利落地撕开安全套，感觉到他的阴茎抵在自己身后，伴着些淫靡的水声Erik终于和他完全融为一体。

“我们是如此契合，”Erik呻吟道，爱抚着Charles背上和身侧的肌肤，身下却慢下了动作，忍耐着等Charles完全适应他……Charles往后动了动，Erik气息立即变得浑浊起来，他大力挤压着他的臀瓣，一下下撞进Charles的身体，大力抽插着，Charles被操的眼冒金星。“用力操我，”Charles呼吸加重，他想被操得钉进床垫，想要Erik全部重量将自己操穿，他也更卖力地向后碾动，感受到除了无法摆脱的恐惧感以外的东西。Charles匍匐着爬到床头，Erik则在他身后以一种下流又有力的节奏向前顶身，凑近Charles颈间轻咬他的肌肤。

Charles要到了——他将双膝分开些，把手挤到身下缓慢地套弄起来，当Erik在他体内进进出出的同时抚慰着自己，他的手因为没有润滑而稍显粗糙。Erik随后也照顾到他的勃起，他的手掌灵活而富有技巧，没几下Charles就释放出来。那感觉太棒了，高潮带来的快感将他撕扯，生理泪水打湿他的脸颊，而他欲仙欲死。

很快Erik也到了，他松开Charles的肩膀，从背后紧紧抱住他，整个身体都在颤栗。Charles听见他一遍又一遍地说着“我差点失去你”，他也颤抖着，恐惧再次袭来。Erik抽了出去，把套子丢进垃圾桶。他把Charles翻个身抱紧，好像担心他会消失一样。Charles发现他还穿着刷手服，裤子胡乱地堆在脚踝。他把手从Erik的刷手服下探进去汲取温暖，用指尖感受着裸露的皮肤，他对Erik耳语着，后者会意地脱掉上衣和裤子，然后爬回Charles身边躺下。此时他全身赤裸，肌肤火热而粘腻，两人紧紧贴在一起……Charles心想他们一定一团糟。Erik亲吻着他的嘴唇，鼻子，脸颊，然后再吻上他的嘴唇……Charles忽然煞风景地笑了，说来奇怪，他竟也慢慢放松了下来。

“Charles，噢Charles，”Erik叫着他的名字，吻上他脸上残留的泪痕，“你……你太棒了……”Charles想问他是指什么，但他没有，他第一次一点都不想深究、分析自己所处情境。他曾让Erik离开，但他现在又彻底违背了那些为了保护自己免于受伤而定下的原则。一切都只是因为Erik抱着他，在耳边低吟，在颈间絮语，说他第一天进医院在急诊部看到他时就想这么做了，当他想到他可能受伤或者丧生，他的整个世界都停止转动。Charles不知道这些话意味着什么，他也没有去想。他们就一直这么抱着彼此，Charles很愿意被他操一整夜，但不是今天，他现在累的快要睁不开眼。Erik不知道什么时候把羽绒被拉到两人身上盖好， Charles把头埋进他胸膛，咕哝些他自己也不知道在说什么的话，渐渐闭上眼睛睡着了，黑夜无梦。

Charles惊醒时房间里洒满月光，而他试图将那个拿着输液架的男人从梦境里驱赶出去。有那么一瞬间他忘了自己不是一个人在家，Erik滚到他的髋部附近，弯着腿，占据了床的大部分空间。Charles看了他一会儿，惊讶于他能在别人床上这么舒展自如，而且他睡着的样子比白天更显年轻，嘴巴微张，身体放松。Charles知道这很糟，他又将自己暴露在可能受伤的境况中了，但此刻他愿意冒险，即使他们之间可能只有这一夜。他在Scott身上倾注了太多，而他现在才终于看清楚。他对未来充满希冀，却从未留意到对方并未予以回应。这次他决定和Erik平等相处，付出和给予都不多也不少。Erik从他们相遇那刻起就把自己交付给他，而他却一直在拒绝。他以后不会再这样了。

Charles爬下床走到走廊，从地板上捡起之前扔在那的衣服，拿起桌上的手机看到了Raven发来的短信。他没告诉Raven今天发生的事，他需要等一个合适的时机以免把她吓坏，而他也需要多一点时间让自己足够冷静。也许是明天。Charles走到厨房，感到浑身酸痛，他煮上开水打算喝那杯迟到的热茶，然后靠在墙上盯着手机看。短信里让他立刻回电——没关系反正不是急诊室发来的，最后大写加粗写着打电话叫醒我，Charles笑笑，还不算太晚，至少没到半夜。Charles拨下电话而Raven立刻接通了。

“哥！”她在电话那头嚷嚷着，声音里止不住的开心。

“我给你打来了，”Charles说道，哈欠连连，他还没从这天发生的一切中恢复过来，仍旧疲惫不堪。

“我有消息要告诉你！”Raven尖声宣布道。

“我也是。”

“我要结婚了。” “我和Erik上床了。”

“哦操。”他们难得的异口同声。

 

*灰色警报Code Gray：Combative person/violent behavior在美国，医护人员如果感到人身受到威胁可以随时呼叫CODE GRAY，会有5-6名安保人员迅速赶到现场控制局面。

**Author's Note:**

> 全系列翻译在随缘更新中，每章校对之后会在AO3存文


End file.
